British Rail Class 320
| background = #662C21 | manufacturer = BREL York | family = BR Second Generation (Mark 3) | replaced = Class 311 | yearconstruction = 1990 | formation = 3 cars per trainset | numberbuilt = 22 trainsets | service = 1990 - Current | weight = Total -114.5 tonnes | fleetnumbers = 320301 - 320322 320411 - 320417 | capacity = | maxspeed = 75 mph (121 km/h) | gauge = | brakes = Air (Westcode) | collectionmethod = 25 kV AC Overhead | engine = | operator = Abellio ScotRail }} The British Rail Class 320 is an alternating current (AC) electric multiple unit (EMU) train found on the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport (SPT) rail network in Central Scotland, and is used exclusively on the North Clyde Line between Helensburgh and Airdrie, North Lanarkshire via Glasgow Queen Street railway station. Details The Class 320 is effectively a 3-car derivative of the Class 321 units found in and around London and the Midlands. Built in 1990 by BREL in York, 22 3-car sets were ordered by SPT to supersede the aging Class 303 and Class 311 stock which were by then 30 years old. The units run on 25 kV AC overhead line supply via a Brecknell Willis High Speed pantograph, then routed to the transformer and then finally onto the four Brush TM2141B traction motors. With much shorter passenger journeys in mind, the Class 320 units lack the toilets of the Class 321 units and also have a lower speed capability (75 mph) due to the much closer spacing of stations on the North Clyde route, and also that they are not fitted with yaw dampers. 320301 has now been fitted with yaw dampers during July 2010, and once the whole fleet have these fitted the Class 320 will be allowed to travel at 90 mph. One distinctive feature is the interior decor, which includes paintings of various landmarks and famous sights along the various SPT rail routes on the car ends. The Class 320 units are fitted with GSM-R cab radios and took part in the GSM-R trial in the Strathclyde area. Operations The units were originally supposed to operate on the Argyle Line but, mainly because the platform monitors on the Argyle Line stations do not line up with the driver cabs, units have always been restricted to the North Clyde route, although they were occasionally used for VIP trips from the high level platforms of Glasgow Central when they were the newest EMU stock in the SPT fleet. Like all SPT rolling stock of the period, the Class 320s were painted in the orange/black livery until 1999, when the carmine/cream livery was progressively phased in. Since 2003, the Class 320 fleet has undergone a major interior refurbishment, with new seat covers, floor coverings, and electronic and audible destination information systems being installed. In September 2008 the Scottish Government's agency Transport Scotland announced that all ScotRail trains (including from the Strathclyde Partnership for Transport) would be eventually repainted in a new, blue livery with white Saltire markings on the carriage ends. The Class 320s will be the next fleet to undergo the new Saltire re-livery. This will affect all the Class 320s. The units are expected to remain in dedicated service on the North Clyde Line until 2010 when the new Airdrie-Bathgate Rail Link extension is completed. Beyond this date, services on the route will extend as far as Edinburgh Waverley railway station. The extended new line will have an increased line speed of 80 mph, making the 320s in their current form unsuitable. Class 334s will replace the Class 320s on North Clyde line. Future operations It is expected that eight Class 320s will be cascaded onto the Argyle Line alongside the Class 318s. The final 14 Class 320s will operate the North Clyde Line alongside the Class 334s. This cascade is planned to be completed by May 2011. From as part of the cascade (linked to the delivery of the Class 380 units) all Class 320s are to be refurbished by Doncaster Wabtec. This will include: *Internal refurbishment, including fitting of toilet; *Fitting of yaw dampers/mods to allow 90 mph operation; *Underframe work, Bogie change/buckeye renewal; *Relivery into ScotRail Saltire livery. Class 320/4 Units A fleet of 7 former London Midland Class 321/4 units will be converted to Class 320/4 units before being transferred to Abellio Scotrail. The first converted units are expected to enter service in early 2016, with the full fleet in service by August 2016.8 This will allow more Class 318 units to undergo refurbishment at Doncaster Wabtec without disrupting services. The first unit, 320411 (formerly 321411), was transferred to Glasgow Shields TMD on 20th January 2016. The unit is still in unbranded London Midland livery. The second unit, 320412 (formerly 321412), was transferred to Glasgow Shields TMD on 2nd March 2016. The unit is still in unbranded London Midland livery. The third unit, 320416 (formerly 321416), was transferred Glasgow Shields TMD on 18th March 2016. The unit is still in unbranded London Midland livery. The fourth unit, 320415 (formerly 321415), was transferred to Glasgow Shields TMD on 10th June 2016 . The unit is in full ScotRail saltire livery with a new internal refurbishment including saltire seating, plug sockets and a brand new disabled toilet. 320413 (formerly 321413), 320414 (formerly 321414) and 320417 (formerly 321417) have still to be transferred from Doncaster Wabtec to Glasgow Shields TMD. All 3 units are expected to arrive by the end of August 2016. 320411 returned to Doncaster Wabtec from Glasgow Shields TMD on 27th June 2016 for relivery into ScotRail saltire livery and also to receive an internal refurbishment of saltire seating, plug sockets and a disabled toilet. 320412 also returned to Doncaster Wabtec on 14th July 2016 for the same reason. Named units *320305: Glasgow School of Art 1844-150-1994 *320306: Model Rail Scotland *320308: High Road 20th Anniversary 2000 *320309: Radio Clyde 25th Anniversary *320311: Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons of Glasgow *320312: Sir William A Smith - Founder of the Boys' Brigade *320321: Rt Hon John Smith QC MP *320322: Festive Glasgow Orchid References External links Photos of Class 320 units can be found on Rail Fan Europe.net. hu:British Rail 320 nl:Class 320 pl:British Rail Class 320 simple:British Rail Class 320 320 320